


The Diamond That Sparkles In The Night

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [19]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Christmas Party, Diapers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Hotels, Nonbinary Character, Sex Work, Trans Male Character, mention of YohaRiko, nb You, trans yohane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Riko couldn’t believe she’s going to go through with this. Maybe it’s all the stress, frustration, and depression that got to her. Or she just wanted to give in to her desires for a change. Nonetheless, here she was, on a train heading to a love hotel. To meet up with someone for sex.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko, Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557
Kudos: 9





	The Diamond That Sparkles In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :3

Riko couldn’t believe she’s going to go through with this. Maybe it’s all the stress, frustration, and depression that got to her. Or she just wanted to give in to her desires for a change. Nonetheless, here she was, on a train heading to a love hotel. To meet up with someone for sex.

  
  


Thinking back on it, this is exactly what she needed. University life and part-timing were eating at her brain. Then there was her nonexistent love life and very small friend circle. Riko has no one to blame for the last ones but herself. Who could blame her? She rarely has time for herself and she panics at the thought of talking to someone new. Plus her friend with benefits hasn’t had time for her lately. Plus her friend with benefits hasn’t had time for her lately. Even so, this situation still left a weird taste in Riko’s mouth. Was she going this low for sex? 

  
  


Sure, she’s masturbated before. She’s watched porn, cam girls, and hentai. Unfortunately, she’s gotten to the point where it wasn’t enough anymore. The frustration of not feeling satisfied when she’s touching her was killing her. So much that her grades were starting to get affected. Now that’s something Riko wouldn’t expect from herself. 

  
  


Getting so sexually frustrated about not feeling satisfied that her grades slowly start to go down the drain. 

  
  


Thankfully, she lives by herself so she could masturbate all she wanted. It makes the whole situation feel less awkward. The downfall of this is that no one can tell her that this could be a bad idea. Sometimes Riko wants to punch herself at the lengths she would do to get that high of satisfaction. This time just cemented the fact that horny Riko is in more control than regular Riko. 

  
  


See, everyone has their niche interests. Especially when it comes to sex, Riko was no different. But this one...Riko wanted to deny her interest. She couldn’t believe such a thing even existed, to begin with. Despite her denial, now that’s all Riko wanted. What would that be exactly? 

  
  


It’s age play.

  
  


Out of all the interests she could have, it’s the one where people would want her head over. It’s not like she’s gonna tell someone about it. It more confirms, in her mind, to keep to herself. Riko has seen how brute people can be and she wasn’t about to take the chance. But it didn’t stop her from wanting to try it. Hence why she’s on the way to the love hotel. 

  
  


It was a private group page she stumbled upon during her horny adventures. Advertised to be a BDSM club opening to invite new members. Riko was about to push it to the side until she saw this gorgeous woman. Jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Such a beautiful face that Riko couldn’t resist. She quickly messaged the group and the woman was sent her way. It cost her a pretty penny for it though. At least she’s able to get the girl she wants. 

  
  


Riko finally got out of her thoughts and walked to her destination. She is familiar with the area and knew how to get home if she felt threatened. As well as texting her friends, Chika and You, the area she would be in. If she’s going to be kidnapped, at least someone knows where she was going to be. Riko turned into an alley where they would be meeting. 

  
  


The hotel itself was on the smaller side compared to most in the area, only having three floors. Though what it lacked in size made up for it with how expensive and luxurious it looked. Definitely would be mistaken for a regular hotel if it wasn’t for the sex toys, condoms, and spicy outfits inside in a small self serve shop. Riko can tell that this place is regularly cleaned and cared for. Nothing was out of place and everything was sparkling clean. It sounded kind of weird that a love hotel is trying to be luxurious but everyone prefers to have sex in a sanitary environment. 

  
  


When Riko got to the entrance, she didn't see the girl she's meeting. She did arrive a little earlier so she would be there on time but she might have been a little too early. Now she was standing awkwardly in front of a love hotel in the cold. Riko looked on the bright side of it though. The chances of meeting up with someone she knows or a relative is low. The strangers around could judge her all they wanted, she wouldn’t see them again. But one stranger caught her attention. She walked to her calmly while Riko’s face turned into a light blush.

  
  


"Are you Riko-san?" The black-haired woman asked. She had on a face mask and glasses as well as having her hair tied back. Riko almost didn't recognize her which seems to the point. She also had a large bag on her back. It looked heavy, though she didn’t appear to be struggling. 

  
  


"Y-yes, I am. You're Dia-san, correct?" She nodded her head. Dia held out her hand to greet her. Riko jumps a bit but goes in for a handshake. It makes Riko think that this girl is the proper type who likes to keep things professional. Which she respects and can’t help being turned on at the thought. 

  
  


Dia opened the door for Riko. “Let’s go to the room I’ve reserved. It’s getting quite cold out.” Riko nodded and entered. Dia led them to a further down room on the third floor. The inside of the hotel was quite warm and had low volume music playing at the entrance and shop. Riko had to take off her jacket before they entered the room from how warm it felt. It was a heavier jacket seeing how there’s a possibility of snow later on so taking it off would’ve been the right choice. 

  
  


Once they entered the room, Riko took a second to admire how pretty the room was. It was an open floor plan complete with a functional kitchen, large windows, and a large bathroom. The room itself was small which made the open floor plan make sense and weirdly feel bigger. The bed was most definitely the centerpiece of the room. It was a king-size bed with a large headboard. On either side had a nightstand and matching lamps. 

  
  


Riko liked how natural the room was. She was scared that she would end up in a room with nothing save for a large wall full of dildos, whips, paddles, and scary looking equipment to restrain her. Dia can see the relief on her face. “I remember you tell me that this is your first time doing this so I took the liberty to arrange this private suite.” 

  
  


“O-oh, you didn’t need to go through all that trouble for me…” 

  
  


“It was no problem at all. I’m good friends with the owner of this place who also runs the club. If anything, she insisted on it.” Dia took off the mask and glasses and let down the bag by the bed. “Make yourself comfortable. We have plenty of time. Do you want something to drink? Or a small snack?” 

  
  


Riko gulped. She could feel herself starting to get into her headspace. Dia’s voice and how considerate she’s been is getting her to start feeling little. She wasn’t ready to be little yet so she tries to repress it for now. “Could you leave me some water, please? I want to take a quick shower before we do anything.” 

  
  


“Go on ahead, there’s a bathrobe in there and a couple of towels too. Take your time. I can see how nervous you’re getting. If you need anything, let me know. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” Riko nodded and made her way into the bathroom. She had taken her bag with her. It had a change of clothes and toiletries. 

  
  


It was almost overwhelming just how big the bathroom was. There was a shower with a sliding door on one side of the room and a large tub on the other. It looked more like a hot tub than a regular tub. Then the counter was stocked full of condoms, lube, small towels, and massaging oil. Riko could tell that this was a lavish suite. Close to the shower was the rack of towels and folded bathrobes. There was even a massaging table off to the side. 

  
  


After struggling to figure out how to use the shower, Riko stood in the warm water for a while. It was comforting staying like this. She tried to push away her anxiety so she can let herself enjoy what’s going to happen. It was more comforting to know that Dia is understanding of the situation. Not only was it her first time arranging to meet up with someone like this. It was also You’ve been in there for a long time.” Dia asked concern. 

  
  


“Y-yeah! I’ll be out in a moment!” Riko panicked a bit. Her mind was racing even more but she managed to get herself dried and in a bathrobe. She got a little worried about her body, it’s been so long since someone new is going to see her completely nude. 

  
  


She sheepishly made her way to the bed and was greeted by new bits of the room is changed to look more infantile. A soft pink blanket covered the bed with three stuffed animals placed gently on the bed and a handful of toys. There were some baby bottles and child dishware on the kitchen counter. Riko’s eyes widened. “Woah...this is…” 

  
  


“A pretty girl like you deserves to be spoiled. Come doing.” Dia guided her to the bed and they sat together. She giggled at how happy Riko looked. “Focus on me. Is there anything you want me to call you?” 

  
  


Riko snapped out of her increasing little space for a second. “I wouldn’t mind you calling me kitten…” Riko tried to look at Dia but she felt embarrassed. 

  
  


“Then I’ll call you kitten,” Dia said with a smile. Riko instantly felt small and couldn’t repress it. “Do you want Mama to take care of you?” Riko rapidity nodded her head. “If you don’t like what I’m doing, say red or have your hand out like this.” She had her hand out like she was going to give a high five. Riko understood with a nod. “Good kitten. Lay down for Mama, ok?” 

  
  


Riko followed her instruction and laid down. Dia opened her bathrobe and admired how pretty her body looks. She noticed some scars on her, however, she didn’t bring it up or look at it for long. Riko could see how much Dia was enjoying the view. It was kinda comforting weirdly but decided not to think about it. “You're very beautiful, kitten, your body is gorgeous.” Riko’s heated up at the comment. 

  
  


Dia went into the bag she has and took out everything needed to get Riko in a diaper. Riko felt herself getting tingly at the sight of the diaper. Slowly remembering the times she wears them and the different ways she’s enjoyed herself in them. Dia spread Riko’s legs and noticed a small bit of arousal coming out of her. “Is my kitten starting to feel a bit tingly? Does my kitten want Mama to take care of that?” 

  
  


“Mm...want Mama to take care of me…” Riko’s voice was soft but higher in pitch and more slurry red. Dia rubbed her thumb on Riko’s cheek. Riko loves the affection and nuzzles into her hand. Slowly, Dia went down to her lower abdomen starting from her chest with a trail of kisses. She carefully watched Riko’s facial expression to make sure Riko is still ok with what she’s doing. 

Dia trailed the kisses to her left thigh while making eye contact with Riko. She could tell that Riko was getting anxious when she was getting close to her scars. “You must have been through a lot, kitten.” Dia gave each a kiss. “I normally don’t do this but, I’ll make an exception with you since you’re so well behaved.” She moves over to the other thigh and does the same. Riko’s face was very red and was loving every moment of this. She felt like she didn’t deserve this loving affection only because she’s paying her to do this. Telling herself that she’s only doing this for the money. 

  
  


Feeling like Riko is ready, Dia moves her attention to Riko’s core. Noticing there’s more arousal than before. Dia quickly took out an oral condom and held it down on Riko. Watching her face, Dia slowly drags her tongue along her clit. Riko whimpered at the feeling and breathing more deeply. Dia repeated for a short while then flicked her tongue on it a bit before bringing it into her mouth. Making Riko moan out that sounded more like a squeal. Riko was glad she knew what’s she’s doing. She knows Dia isn’t that much older than her but she has more experience with this sort of thing. 

  
  


Dia’s thoughts were only of Riko. Which she’s surprised about. She normally does what her clients want her to do while she thinks about a way to a more stable form of work. Dia hates every second of this line of work but acted as she cared so she could get more money. Even so, there was something different about Riko that Dia couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it’s how she isn’t demanding and being more awkward. 

  
  


Riko hasn’t felt so good in a long time. She already thought that Dia was beautiful before but now, she’s even more between her legs. The way Dia never breaks eye contact with her pretty eyes and how amazing she is with her tongue was sending her to cloud nine. Riko put her hands on top of Dia’s head as she felt her climax. Riko moaned and breathed out ‘Mama’ constantly as she wanted to finish. With some quick thinking, Dia increases her speed and sucks on her clit. Just enough to get Riko screaming as she finished. 

  
  


It was the best sex Riko has had in a while. So much so that, a stream of urine rushed out of her when Dia moved away. Riko could only watch in horror as it happened. As well as start crying. “I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry Mama!” Riko screamed as she sobbed. 

  
  


Dia was a little taken back. Not at the fact that Riko was wetting the floor but how she reacted to it. It worried her greatly. “Why are you sorry, kitten? This happens sometimes after you feel good. You shouldn’t feel bad, this just tells me that it was nice.” Dia calmly said. 

  
  


“Kitten made pee-pee… Mama gives kitten ouchies…” Riko sobbed. By now Riko has finished and Dia was making quick work with getting it cleaned. Dia doesn’t understand why Riko is thinking that she would hurt her. Was it all the porn on the Internet making her think that? Or was it something more...personal? Riko covered her face as she cried. 

  
  


“I’m not going to hit you for this. We’re here to have a fun time so I wouldn’t want my kitten to be upset with anything. Here, I’ll get your diaper on. How does that sound? Good?” Dia asked. Riko responded to it with a frantic nod. “Ok kitten, I’ll get you padded up.” 

  
  


Riko was still fussy as Dia carefully got the disposable diaper on her. It seemed clear that Riko was getting deeper into her headspace. “Do you want to suck on Mama’s breast while Mama plays with you?” 

  
  


“I wanna…” Riko held out her arms so Dia could cuddle her. Dia fixes Riko’s position so her head was supported on the pillows and removed her shirt and bra. Riko made grabby hands to her with small pleads for her mommy to take care of her. 

  
  


Dia quickly went to get a vibrator before she cuddled up with Riko. She turned it on to a lower setting before she pressed it down gently on top of Riko’s diapered parts. Riko instantly attached herself to Dia when she got closer to her. Dia petted her head as she got Dia’s right nipple in her mouth. “Good girl, suck on Mama as much as you like.” 

  
  


She didn’t need to tell her twice, Riko suckled on Dia’s nipple to her heart's content. Softly letting out a moan, Dia rubbed the vibrator with a gradual increase in pressure. They stayed like this for a while. Riko loves how her needs are being met and Dia enjoyed the sight in front of her. “That’s a good girl, you’re doing so good.” Dia breathed. 

  
  


Not too long goes by and Riko starts whimpering more as she feels another climax coming. Dia takes notice of this and holds Riko closer. So she could rub Riko’s back and give her plenty of forehead kisses before Riko squeals out in pleasure. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, they enjoyed each other’s embrace. 

  
  


“You did very well, kitten. Such a good girl for mommy.” She praised Riko as she let go of Dia’s nipple. Riko couldn’t help but smile at the comment. If Dia were to remember correctly, this is the first time all night that Riko’s given a genuine smile to her. Was the room getting warmer? Her eyes widened at how pretty Riko’s eyes were. “I’ll go put this away unless you want more of it?” 

  
  


Shaking her head no, Dia gets up for a moment. When Dia got back in the bed, she had a bottle with some water in it. Riko had long forgotten that she asked for water earlier. Dia helped Riko so Dia could sit behind Riko. She drank some of the water and snuggled up with her. “Are you comfortable, kitten? Do you remember the safety signal?” 

  
  


It was clear that Riko had long since been nonverbal from how quiet she’s been. Times like these explained why there’s a verbal and nonverbal way to communicate stopping. Dia has seen her fair share of times where using the nonverbal signal was necessary. Thus, she would always tell her clients that option is available. 

  
  


Riko nodded and held out her hand like Dia showed her earlier. “Perfect. We still have time for another round if you’re still up for it. It’s up to you.” Riko nodded. Dia smiles and takes the bottle from Riko, then planted light kisses on Riko’s shoulders. She ran her hands around Riko’s chest and groped her modest chest. The motions were mild but it still felt amazing to Riko. “You’ve been such a good kitten for Mama, did you know that?” 

  
  


Nothing was stopping Riko from being louder than how she was normally. Well, if she wasn’t little then that would be stopping her. It’s embarrassing for her to verbally express her enjoyment. Whether it's her words or moaning, Riko doesn’t want to hear herself. Your little self on the other hand wants everyone to know that she’s having fun. This is why big Riko has to be the one to pleasure herself. She doesn’t want her neighbors hearing then the possibility of them needing to have a talk with her. Her mother already did that to her. Never again. 

  
  


“Such a good girl you are, kitten.” Dia softly whispers in Riko’s ear. “Mama is happy to have such a good kitten.” The moans were getting louder than before. Also, the way that Riko was squirming her legs were showing that she was ready to finish soon. The pleasure was definitely overwhelming but Riko loves it that way. Not taking a second longer, a hand rubs on top of the diaper. “Kitten is close to making cummies, huh? Do you wanna be a good girl and make cummies for Mama?” 

  
  


A part of Riko wishes Dia knew how much she loves hearing the word cummies. It’s like the word itself brought her more excitement than before. Why wouldn’t she want to be a good girl for Mama? In a moment, Riko let out her third orgasm of the night. “That’s my good girl. You did so well.” Dia praises. 

  
  


Keeping her close, Dia gave Riko light head kisses as she rode her high. It wasn’t until Riko calmed down more before she changed their position. She moved them so both were laying down on the bed. Leaving Riko content in Dia’s arms when Dia gave her bottle back to her so she could finish it. With the scene all said and done, the two cuddled next to each other. 

  
  


Dia takes aftercare very seriously so she normally plans ahead with her clients. So there’s enough time to have some aftercare. Especially when a scene is too intense for one or both participants. It’s normally the experimental type for that situation to occur Dia notices. It makes Dia uncomfortable when a client decides to not partake in aftercare but it’s their decision, not her. 

  
  


Riko felt safe with being in her arms. Though Dia did get up for a second, she came right back to her spot. Bringing with her was some goldfish, a refill on her water, and a tablet. She put on some kid shows so Riko can ride out her headspace. 

  
  


It’s almost surprising how comforting Dia was to Riko. Riko was never the one to lower her guard so easily but Dia made her feel special. Maybe she is touch starved, as Chika would put it. The last time she’s felt anything like this was her previous relationship. Even then, her ex-girlfriend didn’t make her feel as good as Dia is. With all the stress and depression happening all at once she definitely needed this session. Perhaps she’ll make sure to save some money for a longer session. 

  
  


After some snacks and kids’ shows, Riko felt herself gradually getting bigger and relaxed from the aftercare. Dia has predicted that she would be around now. “We are almost out of time. Are you ok to go home?” 

  
  


Dia started to clean up everything around the room while Riko sat up. “Mm, I think so…” Her voice was still high and slightly slurred. Hearing her voice was enough for Dia to know she surely isn’t close to normal yet. Riko got up from the bed and got her bag from the bathroom. 

  
  


“Oh, here, let me get you changed into your clothes.” Riko nodded and took out her clothes from her bag. Dia noticed the diaper Riko was wearing was getting wet. “I need to change you out of that diaper too.” 

  
  


“...I want to keep it on…” Riko’s face turned bright red and looked away. Dia checked the state of the padding she’s wearing. Riko wouldn’t be lying if she said she enjoyed Dia checking her. It was a therapeutic feeling. 

  
  


“If you are sure, it can hold a bit more. I can change you or you can stay in it. It’s up for you to decide.” Thinking for a second, she realized that she wouldn’t know the next someone would take care of her like this. 

  
  


“Can Mama change me?” Riko almost got more little saying that but fought the feeling. Dia smiles and gets her to the bed. She gets a clean diaper for her and starts getting the soiled one off her. 

  
  


The change was mostly quiet with the occasional praising. Even though the two were mostly quiet, their minds certainly weren’t. Riko couldn’t help but think how amazing this session was. As well as the thought of how much she loved Dia’s caring nature and thoughtfulness. She thought Dia was attractive, there’s no denying that. However, it was clear that Riko likes Dia’s presence. 

  
  


Dia thought about how she would love to do this again with Riko. It’s been a long time since she’s felt the need to protect someone that wasn’t her little sister. Except for the fact that she’s long had planned for this to be her last time session doing sex work. A new opportunity came up that she couldn’t refuse. After being outed and cut off from her family, she’s turned to this line of work out of desperation. Needing to pay off student loans and trying to provide for herself, she was rightfully desperate. She’s lucky her little sister is still by her side. The only relative she has left, however. 

  
  


Once Riko was changed and back into her clothes, Dia finished cleaning up the things she left about the room. “Before we end it here, I would like to give you something. Think of it as a reward for being so good for Mama.” Dia smiles and she hands Riko a stuffed bunny. Riko’s eyes widened and look at Dia. 

  
  


“I-I can’t take it! I don’t deserve her…” Dia put the bunny in her arms. Clearly saying that she’s not taking no for an answer. 

  
  


“You do deserve her. I know she’ll be in good hands with you. She needs a new home where she will be properly loved and taken care of.” Dia calmly said to Riko. Riko was at a loss for words. It seemed to convince Riko seeing how she gave the bunny a hug. The bunny was light pink with a bow on the base of the ears and the neck. It was very soft to the touch and had Dia’s calming scene on it. “She doesn’t have a name, so you can decide on what her name is.” 

  
  


Riko thought for a second. “I don’t know what to call her Mama…” 

  
  


“I’m sure that you’ll think of something. When you do name her, I’m sure it’ll suit her well.” Dia looked at the time. “We have to end it now. I have my friend picking me up, I can ask to drop you off at the train station if you would like.” Riko didn’t answer right away, she saw that You texted her a few minutes ago. 

  
  


_ “Riko-chan! Chika-chan and I are at the party a few blocks away from the movie theater. I know you’re around so drop by if you want a lift home.” _

  
  


“My friends just texted me that they’re in the area and offering a ride.” Dia sighed in relief. 

  
  


“Thank goodness, I can still hear how little you sound. I was worried you’ll have to go home alone like that. Though I still don’t want you to walk there by yourself. I’ll ask my friend to drop you off a block away.” Riko nodded. Think that she should have enough time to get to her normal self before seeing her friends. “I hope they don’t notice the slight bulge on your pants. It would be quite embarrassing if they know you’re wearing a diaper.” 

  
  


Riko’s face burned at the comment. She quickly put her new friend in her bag and put on her jacket. They walked together outside to a black car. A normal person would think twice before entering a car with someone they just meet but Riko clearly didn’t think twice. Though she did text her friends that she was on her way there in five minutes. If she were to be kidnapped, she knows these two would be looking for her. 

  
  


Dia opened the door for Riko. Inside was a blonde-haired girl at the driver’s side. “Oh! What a pretty girl she is~! Was this the client you thought was really cute?” The women teased. 

  
  


“M-Mari, please!” Dia was flustered at the question. “S-She needs to be dropped off at the block before the banquet hall.” She got in the car and helped Riko get her seatbelt on. 

  
  


“Oh! I was just at the party there! I need to take you over there for a little bit!” Mari excitedly started driving to the destination. 

  
  


“Please tell me you didn’t drink before getting us…” 

  
  


“One glass three hours ago! It wasn’t strong but you should have seen how much Kanan drank! Ruby had to cut her off before she was too drunk to know how drunk she is!” Dia rolled her eyes. 

  
  


“Of course she drank a lot, she loves showing off her high tolerance.” Dia rubbed her temples. “I better not go in that room in the morning and the bedsheets are soiled.” 

  
  


“She has her mama Ruby, she’ll be ok~!” Dia sighed. Part of Riko thought she shouldn’t be paying so much attention to the conversation happening but it was certainly helping her get bigger. In no time later, Mari stopped the car right where Dia told her to drop her off. “Alright, darling~! Hope to see you again sometime!” 

  
  


“Thank you so much for the ride…um…” 

  
  


“Ohara Mari, sweetie.” She winked at her. 

  
  


“Thank you for the ride, Ohara-san. Thank you for today, Dia-san.” She smiled at them before closing the door behind her as she got out. “I hope to do this again.” 

  
  


Dia’s eyes widened for a split second that Riko didn’t notice. “It was my pleasure, please get home safely.” Riko nodded and started walking the rest of the way. 

  
  


“You didn’t tell her, did you?” 

  
  


Dia took a deep breath. “I...I didn’t have the heart to tell her…” 

  
  


“I can tell she’s gotten attached to you. She’s not gonna want anyone else.” Mari started driving off. 

  
  


“...That’s what I'm afraid of..” 

  
  


Riko saw Chika and You waiting outside for her. “Riko-chan! Over here!” You said when they saw her. Riko quickly walked over. “Let’s get home, it’s getting late.” 

  
  


“You should’ve been here, Riko-chan! There was a drink competition going on!” They went over to You’s car and got in as it started to snow. “We wanted to join but we got work in the morning. Boo!” Chika pouted. You started the heater before they started to drive. 

  
  


“It can’t be helped, Chika-chan!” You looked through their phone for a moment. “There’s gonna be traffic on the way back to the apartment. It’s probably because of the snow."

  
  


"I love snow when I'm already home! Least we don't need to worry about shoveling up snow, right Riko-chan?" Chika looked over at Riko in the backseat. 

  
  


Riko wasn’t paying attention to them but snapped out of her thoughts when her name was called. "Y-yeah…" Chika tilted her head. 

  
  


"Are you doing ok, Riko-chan? You seem a little off."

  
  


"I'm fine! I'm just a little tired…" Chika seemed to be convinced and started going on a tangent about snow. 

  
  


Riko looked back at the window with a sigh of relief. She couldn’t believe the day she had. But the one thing she can't stop thinking about is Dia. It wasn't like she was in love with her, right? They only just met and Riko is her client. It didn't sound appropriate for them to be any more than that in Riko’s mind. Probably in a few weeks, she'll be over whatever feelings she has for her so she can figure out when she could see her for another session. 

  
  


The drive was definitely longer than the three expected. It was late and they were all tired when they got to the apartments. Chika and You have a room together on one of the upper floors while Riko’s was closer to the first floor. "We'll see you in the morning, Riko-chan! Bright and early captain!" 

  
  


“Night Riko-can!” Chika said before Riko walked out of the elevator on her floor. “There’s another party there right before Christmas! We have to go to that one!” 

  
  


“Ah-sure, good night.” Chika and You waved as the elevator closed behind Riko. Riko quickly got to her apartment. Rushing to lock the door, kicking off her shoes, throwing off her jacket, and running to her room. “I can’t wait another minute...I need it so badly.” She got into bed in just the diaper Dia left her in. Her thoughts were just of Dia and how amazing she was to her. She used the diaper a bit during the car ride. It wasn’t very wet but it was noticeably used. 

  
  


Take a pillow, Riko used it to grind on. While this isn’t her preferred way of pleasuring herself, it still got the job done. Plus, getting little from grinding was rare for her. She covered her mouth as she rode on the pillow. Having all of her thoughts on earlier made this more pleasurable. Maybe it was from having a new sexual encounter. Or it could be Dia. 

  
  


It didn’t make much for Riko to finish and feel satisfied. It wasn’t often that one time would satisfy her and when it is, it’s a blessing. Almost like she was cursed to never be satisfied. That amount of sexual frustration would make anyone think that. She flopped herself back onto the bed as she caught her breath. 

  
  


The next two weeks passed slowly. Classes and work didn’t help how slowly time has seemed to move. Not even playing on the piano seemed to make time go by. It was certainly because Riko wanted Dia so badly. There was no denying it anymore. No matter how many times she’s repressed her feelings for Dia, it always seemed to come back harder than before. Which helped her out in an odd way. Helped her stay focused on her studies and work. So she felt worthy of Dia’s affection by working hard. Riko couldn’t wait to see her again. 

  
  


The last two weeks were painful. Dia has completely left being a sex worker and works for a small company. This was the work that Dia enjoyed. Things were starting to go right for Dia. Not just the job, she’s able to pay for rent without fear, and could finally save up to own her first car. However, there was something that made her want to stop time. Her undeniable love for Riko. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was only going to be a one-time thing and then move on. 

  
  


Dia never thought about being in a relationship. While she does have the internal struggles of her sexuality, she never considered herself to partake in a relationship. Always seeing relationships as a waste of time and energy. Telling herself that it’s not worth the inevitable pain that comes with love. It’s better to never love at all, as Dia puts it. She did try being in a relationship once before. However, they were too different for each other as well as realizing her sexuality. 

  
  


Part of Dia wished she saved the data on her old phone. After getting a new phone, she sold the previous one to make some quick cash. It wasn’t until she realized that she had already started a factory restart to save Riko’s contact info. She was in a rush to forget everything that saving it completely slipped her mind. Asking Mari would make perfect sense if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s completely busy with work and planning a large Christmas party. Their schedules don't line up and Dia’s texts get pushed down from the endless amounts of messages she gets. 

  
  


It was getting completely frustrating that Mari was no help. She couldn’t check the private group either since she left. Even trying to remember her number was a struggle. It was almost embarrassing how many wrong numbers she’s called. Her only hope left was this party Mari was planning. Not wanting to get her hopes up, she mentally prepares herself for the worse. If she doesn’t find her there, then it wasn’t meant to be. Dia had to get little to cope with the idea that she’ll never see her again.

  
  


Riko has been panicking for days now. She couldn’t find Dia’s information anywhere. When she saw that Dia was no longer in the group, Riko wanted to cry. Which she did when she got into little space later on. It was a stupid idea to delete her number. But Riko couldn’t help it, she didn’t want Chika and You to get suspicious. Those two snoop around her phone like they owned it. Now here Riko is, panicking about the possibility of never seeing Dia again. 

  
  


Despite her anxiety, Riko got herself dressed up for the party Chika and You are taking her to. Remembering the conversation in the car with Dia and Mari, as well as Chika and You’s, there’s a strong possibility that Dia will be here. It was time for Riko to see Dia again, she’s sure her therapist is tired of hearing how much Riko missed Dia. Who else would she tell though? 

  
  


Chika and You definitely are too vanilla or at the very least, look at her weird. Because that would mean that she would need to admit that she’s a little for it to make sense. You could probably figure it out without needing that detail, they had an easier time reading the room. Chika on the other hand definitely is oblivious to any given situation. 

  
  


Her other friend, Yohane, definitely wasn’t an option either. He is open about being a switch to her. Which Riko understands seeing how his transition wasn’t the easiest thing to deal with. Considering that they had a friend with benefits relationship. But opening up about being a little to him felt awkward. Yohane loves being babied and she doesn’t want to take that away from him. His last caregiver left him though they still occasionally talk. 

  
  


There was a knock on the door. “It’s open!” Riko said as she finished her makeup. 

  
  


“Riko-chan! We’re leaving in a few minutes, Yohane-kun got a ride there already.” Chika said as she entered. 

  
  


“Really? From who? Kunikida-san and Kurosawa-san?” 

  
  


“Yeah, apparently a group of them are going by limo. That must be nice, going on a limo right to the party…” 

  
  


“Well, you’re stuck with her partner and me. We can’t afford a nice apartment in a nicer neighborhood, let alone a limo.” Riko said dryly. “Is You-chan outside?” 

  
  


“Yeah, they’re warming up the car. We can go over there now if you’re ready.” 

  
  


“Hold on, I need to do something really quick. I’ll be down in a minute.” Chika nodded and headed out without her. Riko quickly went to her bed where she had the bunny that Dia gave her. Giving it a quick hug and sniffing it a bit, she calmed down her anxiety a bit. It still smells like her even after two weeks. “I hope I see her tonight…” 

  
  


She put the bunny down and checked herself in the mirror. She wore a simple red dress. It was on the shorter side and had tights on. Riko quickly put in her jacket and went down to the car. Chika and You were singing along to Christmas music as they waited for her. “Alright maties! Yosoro!” You said as she started driving. 

  
  


Riko couldn’t help but think about the different scenarios of how she reunited with Dia. Would Dia be ok with seeing her? Happy? Annoyed? As far as Riko knows, she’s just a client to Dia. So what if she’s not happy to see her? Will she notice the crush she has on her? Would she be ok with it? Or would she hate her forever? Before she knew it, they had already arrived. 

  
  


They got out of the car and made their way to the entrance. “Ok Riko-chan, Chika-chan, and I will be with a friend we’re gonna meet up with. I’m not gonna be drinking so call or text me when you’re ready to leave. If not, we leave at 2.” 

  
  


“That’s fine.” 

  
  


“Unless you meet someone tonight, just say you got a ride,” Chika said with a wink. Riko’s face burned. “I’m just saying, see ya!” She took out her tongue playfully while they went in by themselves. Leaving Riko to process what she’s gonna do. First, she’ll get a cocktail then, she’ll look around for Dia. 

  
  


When Riko got to the bar, it was packed to the max. Telling herself that there’s gotta be another bar area somewhere, she started her journey. It was so packed everywhere you turn. Plus the added bonus of overwhelmingly loud music playing. What’s with people and their loud music?! It’s a party, yeah but she’s not trying to go deaf. 

  
  


However, Riko’s quest for a cocktail was quickly a failure as all the bar areas were packed. Which wasn't completely a lost cause since she found Yohane. He was talking to some people and noticed Riko. “Lily! Over here!” He motioned her to come over. Riko quickly made her way over. “I want you to meet Dia.” 

  
  


“What-“ Riko almost didn’t process what he said in favor of looking at Dia. Her face burned at the sight. Dia wore a dress that was mature looking on her but had a light sexual appearance. It seemed that Dia was more than happy to see Riko again from how her face was flushed and her large smile. They stared into each other’s eyes with no words needing to be said. 

  
  


“Uh, Lily? Earth to Lily!” Yohane said with a hint of impatience. 

  
  


Riko quickly gathered her thoughts. “Oh-umm, a pleasure to meet you, I’m Riko Sakurauchi.” Riko acted like they never met before. 

  
  


“Dia Kurosawa, pleasure is all mine.” Dia gave Riko’s hand a kiss. Riko’s eyes widened. 

  
  


“Wait,  _ Kurosawa _ ? You’re related to Ruby Kurosawa!?” 

  
  


“She is my little sister. I’ve gotten lots of comments about us not looking very much alike. I would have liked Ruby to accompany me right now but she’s with her girlfriend, Kanan Matsuura, and her friends. I believe their names are You Watanabe-san and Chika Takami-san.”

  
  


Riko wanted to scream. All this time, they all knew each other and she had no idea! It was frustrating! How did she not know?! It took every fiber in her being to not throw a temper tantrum over this. This can’t possibly be any worse. 

  
  


“Lily, I wanted you to meet her because I know she would treat you right. I got a girlfriend recently so I knew that you need some...attention that I haven’t been giving you.” Yohane whispers to Riko. She almost wanted to smack Yohane for that comment. 

  
  


Why were things all the sudden being too convenient? Everything can’t just work out like that. That’s impossible. Nothing went right in her life. Not until...she met Dia… Was this woman who Riko has only known for a couple of hours, be the person that helps Riko? Everything seemed pointless until she felt Dia’s touch. She felt loved and it seems the feelings are mutual. 

  
  


“Why don’t we go and get to know each other a little better, shall we?” Dia’s tone sounded similar to that of how she’s taken care of her. Riko nodded and let Dia guilds her out of the banquet hall. Snow started to fall as their faces heated up, knowing exactly what they wanted. They walked together hand in hand into the city lit streets. 

  
  


The room was quiet, save for the small whimpers. With only using the window for lighting, the room was mostly dark. It just had a bed with a large window. On the bed, Riko laid flat on her stomach with Dia on top of her. Riko clawed on the sheets as Dia’s fingers played with her clit as well as her own. She looks back at Dia and lends in for a kiss. It was sloppy and desperate but neither of them cared. “M-mama...Mama!” Riko whimpered. 

  
  


“You’re such a good girl, cum for Mama whenever you’re ready.” Dia breathed while her fingers sped up. Riko’s face scrunched up as she got closer to her climax. She let a small squeal as she finished. Dia climaxed a short moment after. Both stayed where they were to catch their breaths. “That’s my good little kitten.” 

  
  


Dia gave Riko plenty of kisses on her head and shoulders as they laid there. It was hard to believe that these feelings came naturally to them. Everything happened so suddenly and it was difficult to process this. But, the new lovers were content with where they are now. Nothing else matters right now. 

  
  


They laid down on the bed next to each other. Sharing a tender kiss. “Mama?” 

  
  


“Mm?” Dia smiled. 

  
  


“I gave the bunny a name.” 

  
  


“What’s her name, my little kitten Riko?” 

  
  


“Sparkle.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
> https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
